The Santa Pool
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - One shot,Some Christmas humor with Grissom and Sara.


**Disclaimer **_I do not own CSI, or CBS or the characters so please don't sue me as I am just a very poor little writer!_

**A/N** _Thanks to everyone who has read my previous stories and left reviews. I noticed a lot of stories being written centered around Christmas, and an idea for a story popped into my head. I hope you enjoy my story, and it cheers up some readers like myself, who are missing Jorja Fox/Sara Sidle on the show. Please review at the end as this gives me a good indication that readers are liking my stories. This story is not Beta'd due to my email provider not working at present, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!_

**The Santa pool.**

It all started way back in June, when Sara insisted I didn't shave one morning, I looked at her oddly frowning "why not" I had asked her.

"I love you with a beard, it makes you look all sexy" she leaned forward and emphasized her words with a kiss "especially when you wear your glasses too" she wiggled her eyebrows at him, as she left the bathroom to go into the bedroom.

"But honey, what about the beard burn" he called to her, while he studied himself in the mirror, and flexed his arms and sucked in his stomach, turning sideways in the mirror.

"You will just have to take it easy on my neck, anyway I have all my scarves from last time, so don't worry about it honey" she called back.

Gil frowned at himself in the mirror, then sighed in thought _if Sara wants me to have a beard, who am I to deny her my sexy looks! _He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his chin, then carried on with his normal morning grooming routine.

**hohohohohohoho**

One month later I was stood at the bathroom counter in front of the mirror, poised ready with my chin up and scissors in hand, ready to trim the uneven parts of my beard, when Sara came out of the shower cubicle.

"No Gil!" she said abruptly and quite loudly, with eyes wide.

She made me jump a little _good job the scissors were not too close to my throat or better still it's a good job I wasn't using my cut throat razor _I thought quickly as I looked at her, meeting her eyes and the shocked look on her face, now I am really confused, not really knowing what was wrong, and why she was so shocked _have I got something on my face? Have I got a pimple or worse still, do I have a hickey? _He thought as his eyes flew back to the mirror, and darted quickly around his face and neck searching.

Sara came up close behind me and put her arms around me to settle her hands on my chest, massaging slowly "Honey don't trim it, let it grow naturally, I love the professorial look, it drives me crazy" she said in her seductive low husky voice, as her hands traveled lower to the towel wrapped around my waist, and she started kissing my neck.

Need less to say that conversation ended, as we made our way out of the bathroom and to the bed, to continue what Sara had started, and all thought of my beard trimming forgotten.

**hohohohohohoho**

For five months every time I was in the bathroom with Sara, either rubbing my scruffy beard in irritation, or contemplating either trimming it or shaving the damn thing off, she would kiss me senseless and reassure me she found my new look sexy, which would then usually lead to another energetic bout of love making. Many times I had thought that the woman was trying to kill him, with her over active and energetic libido, not that he was complaining being on the receiving end. _Wow if I left the lab and took on a teaching post at the local university, she would probably want to come into class and jump me on the spot! _I thought massaging my own ego, and grinning like a teenager "Oh, Sara Sara Sara, what you do to me, you drive me crazy" I said quietly, to the closed empty office.

**hohohohohohoho**

It was three days before Christmas and I had finished my normal grooming, and was entering the bedroom to go and retrieve my cloths to wear for work, when I noticed some cloths laid out for me on the bed, _Sara never puts my cloths out for me, unless she is packing a case for me to go to one of my conferences_ I thought, frowning I picked up the shirt "Honey, why have you put my bright red shirt out for me" I called to her in the bathroom.

Sara appeared from the bathroom "Oh I just thought with it being Christmas in a couple of days, that we could dress in some festive colors today" she smiled sweetly at him as she picked up her own cloths to start dressing _When has Sara ever wanted to be festive at work?_

"We" I said as I put on my black slacks, and fastened the thick buckle on the belt, not really taking notice of the wide black belt, my concentration on Sara's long legs slipping into the tight black hipster jeans _Oh dear god Sara, carry on and we wont get to work on time._

"Yeah honey, I am wearing black jeans, white tank and red silk blouse, to look all festive" she smiled widely as she slipped on the tank and silk blouse seductively.

"Not wearing a bra today Sara" I asked her, feeling my arousal jump up a notch at the thought of her around me at work not wearing her bra _Today is going to be sheer torture, and I am gonna have to sit behind my desk doing paperwork, just to hide any possible embarrassment, or worse still have to take a cold shower at work._

"No, nobody will be able to tell anyway, and it's more comfy without it" she said as she buttoned the blouse slowly.

"Sara" I said in a warning tone as I looked at her, and then tried to hide the look of lust in my eyes, by putting the red shirt on and buttoning it _god damn woman is driving me crazy, concentrate Gil you've got to go to work, think, dead bodies, decomp, that old tramp lady who wiggled her tongue and tried to kiss you the other week, ah that did the trick! _he thought reigning in his libido.

Sara chuckled seeing his inner struggle "Oh, it's okay Gil I won't tempt you today, but I do have a surprise for you at work" she said laughing.

"What are you up to Sara" I said narrowing my eyes at her questioningly _I should be worried, I know she is up to something, I can tell by the way she has been acting today, but what? _As I put on my black work boots lacing them up.

She put on her most innocent look and voice as she said "Nothing, why would I be" she said nonchalantly as she quickly pecked him on the lips and left the bedroom.

**hohohohohohoho**

I was sitting in my office with glasses on and reading the slips of paper, waiting until it was time to go to the break-room and hand out the assignments for the night,, when Sara entered carrying a large bag "Hey" I said to her brightly.

"Are you ready for your surprise" she said happily.

"Sara" I warned, a little worried.

"Awe, come on Gil, it has taken me months to get this surprise together, and besides you get part two later when we both clock off for three days" she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I sighed dramatically "Okay Sara, how can I say no to you, when you ask me like that" then I stood up _that woman can make me do anything, what is it they say, people in love do crazy things!_

She rummaged in the bag and pulled out a blindfold as I reached her "It's not in here, so I am gonna blindfold you, okay Gil, and don't worry though I am gonna lead you to it okay" she smiled her Sidle gap tooth smile.

I was too lost in her smile, and the thought of her not wearing her bra up close to me, to protest at her putting the blindfold over the top of my glasses _Oh my god I hope she is not going to take me somewhere in the lab and jump me, I know she is adventurous, but the lab god damn it, never! _My thoughts were going crazy at what I might expect for my surprise.

Blindfold in place, she held my hand and tugged for me to walk, so I did, then at what I presumed to be just outside my office, she turned me several times to confuse me, as to what direction we were taking. "Sara" I warned _now I cant even tell where the hell we are going._

"Nearly there" she said soothingly holding my hand until we came to a stop.

"Sara" I warned again, then heard her rummaging in the bag, then felt a quick peck on the lips _what the hell is this woman up to._

"Right you just need to put this jacket and hat on so you don't get cold" she said cryptically, as she started to thread my arms into the jacket, then put the hat on my head _well I felt something fluffy so the coat feels like one of the warm parka coats, and a hat we must be going either outside or into a room which is really cold, ah perhaps she has hired a snow machine maker, or has a cold experiment going on, but why do that? Non of it is making any sense _he thought as he felt her grab his had then pull him quite sharply to take a few steps then halt abruptly stopping his forward momentum.

A roar of laughter sounded loudly in the room, along with "Ho Ho Ho's" and "Santa's a little on the thin side" and then a female voice that sounded like Catherine say "Well Sara, I never thought you would get Gil Grissom entomologist and enigma dressed as a convincing Santa never in a million years" she joined the laughing.

I was stunned, stood still bolt upright, then I panicked and tore at the blindfold wildly freeing my eyes, shaking slightly, when they focused fully on the occupants of the room still laughing wildly.

Sat in the break-room were all the lab techs, the team, Al Robbins, David Phillips, Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis and all were reaching into their pockets, as I stood there looked up and down at my appearance in shock, with my mouth opening and shutting like a fish, as I turned eyes wide, still speechless to Sara who was smiling brightly back at the team.

The team got up and approached her as she held out her hand, as I watched every one of them slapping hundreds of dollar bills in her hand and smiling before returning to their seats.

"That is the best $200 I have spent in a long time" Jim chuckled as he gave Sara the money along with a short hug.

Still rooted to the spot in shock, looking at Sara and my mouth still gaping open and shut, as my brain function returned and the pieces started to come together slowly, until I was able to speak coherently "You had a pool going with the lab, that you bet in, that you could get me dressed up as Santa Claus" I said to Sara loudly in an annoyed voice, then realization hit me "You even made me grow this damn beard for the last 6 months" I said loudly and exasperatedly.

The laughter In the room intensified.

Sara leaned in and whispered in my ear seductively "Yeah but you enjoyed not having to trim it didn't you" she pulled away wiggling her eyebrows.

"But...but...I...I...am dressed as...as Santa Clause for crying out loud Sara" I said as I stuttered and my voice rising as I finished, and the laughing started up again.

"Well, we needed a Santa to hand out the gifts, and no one would volunteer, so I volunteered you, but Warick bet me I couldn't get you to dress up, so I said I could, not willing to turn down the challenge, then everyone heard and wanted in on the bet, what was I supposed to do" she smiled sheepishly at me.

She looked so cute and apologetic and sexy how could I be angry at her, so I smiled warmly at her before turning to the group and mock glaring at them.

"Besides Gil, we have $2000 that the guys just paid to me, to help towards the second part of your surprise" she smiled seductively then leaned in and whispered in his ear "Dinner, and the penthouse suit for the night at the Bellagio, how about it bugman" she said as she pecked his cheek.

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, luckily the beard covered most of it, as I nodded. Then thought, that the first thing we would do when we got home, would be for me to let Sara shave the beard and see where that led them.

"Right come on Grissom, you might as well hand out the gifts now, seeing as you are dressed for the job" said Greg as the others chuckled along with him, and Nick handed me over a large sack filled with gifts.

"Right have you all been good boys and girls" I said ,as I looked directly at Sara and raised one eyebrow.

**The end!**

Please press the little button below and review, so I know if you have enjoyed my story.


End file.
